Various designs of metallic windows of the sliding and swinging sash types are known. Some of such windows permit the sash to pivot inwardly of the frame about a horizontal axis while others permit swinging about a vertical axis. Other designs of metallic windows only have sliding sashes where the sashes may be removed entirely from the frame. Certain of the swinging sash window designs permit the window to be removed from the frame as well as being able to be swung away from the frame. However, removing a swinging sash from the frame in all known designs where such removal is possible is difficult at best, usually requiring a major and time consuming disassembly procedure. It is to be noted that it is desirable to be able to remove a sash from the window frame especially when it becomes necessary to replace the glass pane. Under ordinary use of the swinging type windows, it is only desirable that the windows be swung inwardly of the frame for cleaning purposes.
The present invention provides a metallic window construction wherein the slidable sashes are pivotable about vertical axes and are also selectively removable from the window frames. The pivoting arrangement of the sashes are formed from simple elements which are easily assembled to each other and economically manufactured. Likewise, the elements securing the sashes to the frames are simple in construction and economically made. Also, the elements are simply arranged to permit easy removal of the sashes from the window frame.